totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ticklish Mission
The Ticklish Mission is episode eighteen of Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol and of the first season. Summary When Sanders and MacArthur wonder if Team Pahkitew is ticklish, Team Pahkitew goes on a mission to take their ticklishness test. Plot The episode begins at the Team Pahkitew Headquarters, where Team Pahkitew is doing their favorite things: Scarlett is playing with her toy chemistry set, Shawn is playing a zombie video game, Sky is practicing her water-type moves, Jasmine is playing with Ivy, Amy is putting on makeup, Sammy is playing with her teddy bear, Beardo is imitating sound effects, Leonard is playing with his magic kit, Dave is taking a nap, Ella is playing karaoke, Max is pretending to be a super villain, Rodney is reading a magazine filled with images of beautiful girls and Sugar and Topher are playfully fighting for the spotlight while playing Pokémon Party. Soon after a few minutes, Team Pahkitew hears a sudden knock on their front door and stop what they are doing to go check on it. When they get there, they find that nobody is there, but look down to find an envelope. Ivy picks up the envelope and gives it to Scarlett. Scarlett notices a police officer seal on the envelope and confirms to her teammates that their allies, Sanders and MacArthur, have sent them a letter. Scarlett opens the envelope and reads the letter, which read: "Dear Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol, we have been lately curious about something: Whether or not ALL of you are ticklish. We have created a tickling machine similar to Scarlett's and we need you to not only let us test our theory about your ticklishness, but also let us give it a test run to see if it works properly. Come to our house as soon as you can. Your allies, Sanders and MacArthur." When Scarlett finishes reading the letter, Team Pahkitew looks at each other with slightly nervous faces, as they haven't been tested before and it is their first time being tested. After a few seconds of silence, Team Pahkitew builds courage and Jasmine claims that the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol has a new mission: take Sanders and MacArthur's ticklishness test. Team Pahkitew puts on their Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol outfits and go to Sanders and MacArthur's house while Jasmine sings Kangaskhan Hop. The Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol arrives at Sanders and MacArthur's house by the time Jasmine finishes singing her signature song. Quotes (Scarlett transforms into a Tyrunt, busts through her straps, steps off her stretcher, transforms back into Slowking and releases her teammates one-by-one. All of Scarlett's teammates stop laughing and thank her, except for Topher, who has a laugh attack after being tickled.) Topher: (laughs) "Make it stop!" (laughs) Shawn: "Topher!" Topher: (laughs) "Please! Cut it out!" (laughs) Jasmine: "Topher!" Topher: (laughs) "No more tickling! I'm too ticklish!" (laughs) Scarlett: "TOPHER!" Topher: (stops laughing) "Yeah?" Scarlett: "I released everyone!" Topher: "Oh! I knew that!" Scarlett: "Actually, you did not!" Songs * Kangaskhan Hop * Ticklish Test * The Tickle Flamenco * Gotta Escape * We Are Team Pahkitew Trivia * This is one of the episodes where Team Pahkitew is tested. * This episode reveals that Scarlett can use transform into any Pokémon other than Slowking, as she is half Physic-type. Category:Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol Episodes